


[podfic] VIII. Goose, the Bringer of Youth

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: All The Chaos The Goose Causes Actually Is Good, Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Has Longstanding Affection for Stubborn Little Assholes Like Goose, Depression, Domestic Goose, Fluff, Goose Moves In With Character; Everyone Acts Like They've Always Lived There, Goose is Actually the More Reasonable and Serious Character in this Work, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Kakashi learns to rely on friends, old and new, when he needs help.
Relationships: Goose (Untitled Goose Game) & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy





	[podfic] VIII. Goose, the Bringer of Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [VIII. Goose, the Bringer of Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449125) by [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles). 



> Author's note:  
> For [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/gifts).
> 
> Inspired by [No Savage Delight Like A Goose Enabled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115280) by [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist).
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> Recorded live, then first edits done during VoiceTeam Mystery Box. First edits done by flowerparrish.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:03:15
  * **File type:** mp3 / stream 



### Listen & Download

  * [here](https://app.box.com/s/mo9cegoumn3nbm06ceniud8bn7qrkqoy) on box.com



### Credits

  * **Text:** [VIII. Goose, the Bringer of Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449125)
  * **Author:** [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles)
  * **Reader:** [ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics)
  * **Music:** "[Take A Chance](https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/4457-take-a-chance)" by Kevin MacLeod via [Incompetech](https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/) (CC-BY 4.0)




End file.
